


The Floral Tie

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Developing Relationship, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Mycroft doesn't normally do birthdays. Leave it to Greg to change that.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 36
Kudos: 152





	The Floral Tie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lyricalsoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricalsoul/gifts).



Mycroft had long ceased paying any attention to his own birthday. As a child they were barely acknowledged and as an adult the turning of the years had more or less faded into the background.

So he was rather surprised when, during a perfectly normal meeting with Lestrade in his office, the other man pulled a small box out of his pocket. "Sherlock let slip it was your birthday yesterday, so I got you something."

Sherlock didn't 'let slip' anything. He'd told Lestrade on purpose, though why was a mystery. "Ah, thank you," said Mycroft politely, taking the box and trying to remember the last time anyone had given him a gift that wasn't a poor attempt at bribery.

Lestrade was looking at him with eager expectation, so Mycroft carefully opened the box to find... a tie. A floral tie with a sense of whimsy to it. Nothing he would ever pick out for himself.

Mycroft glanced up at Lestrade in time to see his face fall. "You don't like it," he said.

"I never said that," said Mycroft quickly, looking back down at the object. "It's very... colorful."

"I thought you might like something different. Don't expect you to wear that for the Queen or anything," said Lestrade quietly. "Well, happy birthday, anyway."

Mycroft stood up and went around his desk, catching Lestrade's arm before he could leave. "I do like it," he said. "It was just unexpected. Let me make it up to you."

Lestrade shook his head. "It's your birthday. Let me take you out for dinner?"

Mycroft was surprised all over again, though perhaps he shouldn't have been. "Very well. Let me just finish a few things and I'll be ready to go."

Lestrade grinned warmly at him. "Alright."

Mycroft went back to his desk and set the box aside, tucking the garish tie into his pocket as he unlocked his computer and finished up a few quick things, sending Anthea a message that he would be leaving for the evening. Finally, he locked and closed the computer and got to his feet, hiding a smile at the sight of Lestrade surreptitiously fixing his hair in the mirror.

"I'm ready," he said, sliding the computer into a drawer and locking it.

"Good," said Lestrade, taking Mycroft's jacket from the hanger and moving to help him into it. "Do you mind if I drive?" he asked.

"Not at all," said Mycroft, following him outside. Lestrade got the door open for him then walked around and slid into the passenger seat.

"Thank you for letting me do this," he said.

"Not at all. I was surprised you were even interested or cared," said Mycroft honestly. He looked at his hands, then out at the London streets. "It's been a very long time since anyone marked my birthday, Inspector."

"Call me Greg, will you. You've known me plenty long enough and neither of us is on the clock."

Mycroft glanced over at him. "Greg. I will attempt to do so."

"Thanks." Greg gave him a quick smile and focused on the road. "I'm sure you tend to go for fancy places, but would you be willing to try something different?"

"You are quite literally behind the wheel," said Mycroft. "I go where you take me."

Greg chuckled. "Alright. Hopefully, you won't have me sent off to Siberia before the night is over."

"I wouldn't dare leave London without one of it's finest," answered Mycroft.

Greg grinned a little wider. "That wasn't sarcastic, was it? Thank you."

"I merely speak the truth," said Mycroft.

"There's plenty that wouldn't agree with you, but I appreciate it." Greg pulled into a tiny parking lot and expertly parked the car. "Looks like it's raining."

"I've got my umbrella," said Mycroft, getting out and opening it, then coming back around to Greg's side.

"Always a gentleman," said Greg, walking close by his side as he led him down an alley and back out to the main street. It was a short walk to a restaurant that barely stood out from the other shops and restaurants on the street. Greg got the door and they stepped into a very small place that looked as though it hadn't had the decor updated in at least sixty years.

"The food is great," said Greg, leading him to a table.

Mycroft nodded and took a seat, feeling entirely overdressed. A young man brought them menus and vanished again.

"What would you recommend," said Mycroft. 

"The hamburgers are really good," said Greg, “but you can’t go wrong with anything.”

Mycroft put down the menu. "Order for me? I trust your judgment."

"Even after seeing that tie?" asked Greg, teasing gently.

"Even so."

"I appreciate your faith," said Greg, looking at the menu again. When the waiter came back he ordered two hamburger plates, then sat back and sipped his water. 

"I'm sure it will be delicious," said Mycroft.

"I'll get you a piece of cake for dessert," Greg winked.

"If you insist." Mycroft sipped his drink.

"Has really nobody paid attention to your birthday?" asked Greg. "Surely you've had a significant other at some point if nothing else."

Mycroft chuckled. "I've never made time for relationships," he said honestly. "And while I have a little more availability these days, I'm far past my prime, and who could put up with my secrets and schedule?"

Greg looked at him for a moment, then reached over and covered Mycroft's hand with his own. "I could think of someone," he said gently.

Mycroft raised an eyebrow. "Surely you could do much better."

"I'm single now and I've had a lot of time to think about what I want in a relationship. And I think that's why Sherlock told me it was your birthday. I know you two both are absolute bollocks at admitting you care about each other."

"That may be putting it mildly," said Mycroft, weaving his fingers between Greg's. "I may have noticed you for quite some time, Inspector, but I never thought..."

"Greg," he interrupted.

"Greg. One may admire a sculpture but one hardly expects for the artwork to care for you in return."

Smiling softly, Greg brought Mycroft's hand to his lips and kissed his knuckles. "So we've both been a bit blind to the possibilities. Perhaps we can change things."

"I would like that," said Mycroft quietly.

"Me too. So. Dinner, dessert and plans for a second date?"

"You do know how to sweep a man of his feet don't you," said Mycroft, pulling his hand back as the waiter returned with their plates.

"I'm a bit out of practice. But not as badly as you, so I think that makes it a bit more even ground," chuckled Greg.

"Possibly. And I am quite amenable to a second date."

"You haven't even tried your dinner yet," grinned Greg, getting his hands around his own. "Eat and maybe I'll let you pick the place next time."

"Very well." Mycroft took a bite and savored the flavor. It really was quite good. He might have to let Greg choose again. He watched Greg as they ate in comfortable silence, feet tangled together under the table. This wasn't at all what he'd expected, but he found himself nearly giddy with the promise of what lay before them.

And, likely, he'd even find an opportunity to wear the tie on one of those future dates.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd any errors are mine! You can find me on twitter and tumblr @merindab


End file.
